


Too much and not enough

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Characterdeath, Kink Meme, M/M, Spoilers, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="">this http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=1439#t1439prompt on the Into Darkness kink meme</a></p><p>Kirk has something more to say before he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much and not enough

Kirk's breath rasps, and Spock wishes that he would save what little he has left, even as he also wishes to know all the brilliant, baffling thoughts which fill his captain's head. He leans 2.33 centimeters closer to the plexiglass, pressing his hand harder against the place where Kirk's rests, as though he could share thoughts with Kirk even through the barrier. Though he told Nyota and his captain that he did not wish to ever feel what he felt when Admiral Pike died again, he finds now that he spoke in error. He _does_ wish to feel such things again, if only to share the burden with Kirk - with _Jim_ \- as he passes.  
  
Kadiith.  
  
Spock sets aside what he wishes could be in order to focus on what _is_.  
  
"I want you to know," Kirk pants, "why I saved your life."  
  
But Spock does know. He knew it even as he argued against the action on the transporter pad. He knew, but until he watched Kirk unleash his grief and his fury and his sorrow upon Khan, he did not truly understand. "Because you are my friend."  
  
As Kirk hears Spock's words, his face relaxes minutely, only to tighten with fresh resolve a moment later. He swallows and then gasps for more air, and Spock can practically hear him begging his lungs not to fail him now, even without the meld. "Yes, Spock," he coughs. "And," he has to stop again, his lips trembling, his chest heaving. Spock waits for him anxiously, holding his own breath captive in his chest. Precious seconds pass, and then Kirk grits his teeth, his eyes showing fresh resolve. He tries again. "And because I," his breath runs out, forcing him to mouth the last two words, though they hit Spock as hard as they would have if Kirk had shouted them, "love you."  
  
Before Spock has the chance to think of a response - does he have a response? - the light goes out of Kirk's eyes, and all that he can do is stare.


End file.
